OK-INBRE Proteomics Core - Summary The goal of the OK-INBRE Proteomics Core is to provide researchers in Oklahoma and in all IDeA-eligible states access to state-of-the-art instrumentation and expertise for advanced mass spectrometry (MS). The core is equipped with the instrumentation and expertise required to make discovery proteomics and targeted quantitative proteomics experiments available to researchers in Oklahoma. The discovery proteomics experiments (Specific Aim 1) will use data- dependent analyses to acquire high resolution survey scans to determine peptide mass with high accuracy and collision induced dissociation (CID) spectra to determine the amino acid sequence. Database searches then identify the proteins and find posttranslational modifications. The targeted quantitative proteomics experiments (Specific Aim 2) will use selected reaction monitoring (SRM) and parallel reaction monitoring (PRM) to selectively detect and quantify proteins based on peptides formed by trypsin digestion. To ensure statewide awareness of the core's capabilities and access to these methods (Specific Aim 3), the OK- INBRE Proteomics Core laboratory will, i) continue to offer educational workshops and develop on-line materials to describe our methods and educate potential users and ii) provide vouchers to defray costs associated with pilot projects to enhance utilization of the OK-INBRE Proteomics Core. Finally, the OK-INBRE Proteomics Core will continue to function as the Targeted Quantitative Proteomics component of the IDeA National Resource for Proteomics that provides access to advanced proteomics methods and education for Core Directors, trainees, and researchers from all IDeA-eligible states.